The Great Cosmic Events That Shape Lily Evans' Existence
by expelliamour
Summary: Nothing ever works out exactly the way Lily Evans plans. It's her last year at Hogwarts, her last year in safety from the war approaching. She wants desperately for her stars to align in a way she sees fit, she panics at the chaos her life threatens to be contorted into. This story follows Lily Evans and friends as they face the treacherous final year of school - Oh, and the war.
1. Introduction

A great, and possibly accidental, cosmic event, alignment of the stars- or whatever you'd like to call it, made Lily Evans more than a mere muggle. Lily Evans was definitely a special girl. But, as every action has an equal and opposite reaction, whatever higher power that chose to give to her the privileges she had, decided to give her challenges with an equal, however, negative impact on her spiritual being.

One of these daunting challenges being her very own family. Her parents were accepting, definitely, her parents were the most supporting parents one could find. They were rather oblivious, though, to Lily's sister harboring blind hatred for Witches and Wizards, a hatred stemmed from the jealousy of her "unique" and "special" sister. Her complaints and perpetual angst was bottled up and hidden from her parents; even she- the supposedly insensitive, thick-skinned sister knew that her conflicts and prejudices against her sister's kind would only spark unwanted despair in her parents. Yes, Petunia, who was thought of as cold, would never impose hurt and despair on her beloved parents. Lily was the only one that had ever felt Petunia's warmth, no matter how long ago. Now she came home only to be welcomed by Petunia's previously bottled-up wrath. Petunia exiled Lily from her hierarchy of trust, and that alienation hurt both Lily and Petunia.

Another of the daunting challenges was the social battlefield within the Hogwarts walls. The school was ace at spreading rumors, morphing the rumors as they travelled at a frightening velocity down the halls, corridors and classrooms of the academy. No rumor really is too far-fetched when you're a wizard, is it?

Lily was packing her bags, delighted and dizzied by the prospect of another year at the school that engulfed her in the world of wizardry, and flipped her world around, or rather, contorted it into something new. Wizardry was more than "something new", though. It was a blessing and a curse to have a life like hers; so full of mystery, it would never stop intriguing her. Living as a with was like living in a world of possibilities; to muggles it is only a concept, an impossibility only the most creative of people could ever imagine it's existence. It was an adventure. It was endlessly fascinating. It was everything she was not. Lily reveled in the unknown. The abstract possibilities all around her refreshed her. She was always mistaken as studious, her good grades only a result of her curiosity. The world was a mystery and she wanted to know more.

It was her last year of school and dark times were ahead. She decided to push her worries away, live in the moment, like everyone tells her to start doing. She'd be safe for one more year, in the castle, free to rest in the bliss of ignorance. She was learning to ignore the nagging worry constantly in her mind, and the imminent signs of dark times ahead, postponing her battles.

Lily Evans never enjoy conflict, but she knew some wars she had to fight.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Harry Potter doesn't belong to be, but instead to the much more worthy JK Rowling.

AN: I took forever to update, and I do apologize for the delay; I was on vacation. Anyways, here, another chapter (Finally!) Please review, it'll mean a lot! Even criticism! Thank you.

Sleep had been evading Lily throughout the night. She shifted uncomfortably under the covers, she was physically tired, definitely. But unfortunately for her, her mind had other plans. She couldn't simply push away her anxiety, could she? A new year at Hogwarts usually excited her, she'd usually be desperate to leave her mundane muggle home; there was normally only Petunia there, with her at work or on business trips most of the time. But this time, it was different. It was her last year at Hogwarts before having to go into the world unprotected; she couldn't bear the thought of not being behind the walls that assured her safety. Not only her worry of her future and the upcoming war was holding her down; she also had her exams and Head Girl duties. She wanted to take a time out from this entire situation, but, alas, life had never stopped for her before.

It hadn't been long since she received the letter informing her of her impending Head Girl responsibilities in the school, she had wanted this role for a long time, really. She had desired this responsibility until she became a prefect. Head Girl duties almost drove the last one over the edge, there were bets being made over when she would finally crack and be institutionalized. (Fortunately she didn't, and still managed good grades.) Not to mention the worry over the identity of the Head Boy. She wondered why it wasn't included in the letter. She hoped it be some extremely hardworking Hufflepuff guy, or Ravenclaw. Merlin forbid an pureblood-extremist Slytherin or any of the idiots in her house. Her mother, of course, was just enthralled at the prospect of her assuming such a great responsibility, and her father celebrated with a night long movie marathon. Petunia didn't attend, of course. She was at the house of the great oaf she called her boyfriend.

"Get out of bed Lily!" Petunia screeched from the other room. It was only 6 o' clock, but, of course, it would just be devastating if everyone wasn't out of bed by the ridiculous time Petunia woke up to fix her makeup and whatever else she just "had to do" to prepare for driving to a train station. Unfortunately her parents had to leave for work at 6.30 that day, and thus couldn't send her, unless she wanted to be about 3 hours early for the Hogwarts express. She began to wonder why she chose being stuck waiting for her hateful sister to give her a lift instead of sitting on her trunk and waiting, but, alas, everyone makes bad decisions sometimes.

She knew better than to disobey her sister's orders, though. She "hastily" got out of bed; a record breaking 4 minutes. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, and walked back into her room clad in a towel. She put on the clothes she, being the perfectionist she was, had spent an hour picking out the day before. She went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal after monotonously greeting her sister.

"It's about time you scampered down here," Petunia said, in an extremely unfriendly manner.

"You can't be serious. It's only 7 o'clock," Lily retaliated, raising an eyebrow. If there was one person who was even more ridiculously meticulous and perfectionistic, it was definitely Petunia. What could she say? It ran in the family.

As usual, Petunia rolled her eyes and her silence ended the exchange. They continued eating together in the silence they had gotten used to, until Lily had finished and disappeared into the toilet to do her hair and brush her teeth again in fear of her breakfast making her breath bad; An image of her giving her speech only to be greeted by the sight of a horrified cohort of prefects, petrified by her terrible breath came to her mind as she partook in her delicious cereal earlier on.

She returned to the kitchen 20 minutes later and put her plate into this sink, praying silently that Petunia would notice the unwashed dish Lily left as a farewell present until she had already drove Lily to the Station. Meanwhile Petunia was watching one of her overly-angsty television programs. Not that Lily ungrateful for her sister's distraction. She went back to her room to check her trunk. She created a mental checklist and she checked everything off again and again, tediously ransacking her bag and then organizing it once more. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious, she just was. She walked over towards her mirror and groaned upon seeing the dark shadows under her eyes, made even more obvious by her frightfully pale skin. She never felt that she was good looking in any sense, she wasn't exceedingly curvy, she didn't have a stereotypically pretty face like her sister did, she was definitely on the shorter side at a mere 5'3. She described herself as an acquired taste; she'd be lying if she said that nobody thought her attractive and she'd be lying if she said she paid attention to those who did. She didn't exactly understand her appeal; her constant scrutiny of her face and body led to her finding all her physical flaws, accentuating them when she set her eyes upon herself. They were obvious to her, and only her.

She grabbed her bag and lugged her trunk downstairs, stationing them next to the door. She then went and seated her self next to Petunia on the couch. For quite a while they sat there and just watched a mundane drama series unfold. She chuckled softly at the extremely exaggerated romantic activity of High School students portrayed in muggle television. She wondered if it was like that in muggle schools. Not even those on the top of the Hogwarts social situation managed this many romantic relations at once. Petunia looked at Lily, seemingly confused by her sister's amusement, and then looked at the clock. "Oh, it's 9.30. It's a 50 minute drive. We better go so that you don't miss your magic train," she said mockingly, putting emphasis on the word magic. Lily was always infuriated by her sister's persistent mocking of her gift, but knew better than to retaliate; knowing her sister, if she did she'd end up on a public bus.

Petunia walked out and drove the car into the driveway. "Quick, Lily, I have other things to do after I drop you off, you know?" she exclaimed, tapping her feet impatiently as Lily grudgingly lugged her trunk into the boot of her sister's unimpressive automobile and sat down at the passenger seat.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing after I drop you off?" Petunia asked.

"Over the years I've learnt that silence is the best approach," Lily recoiled.

"You're so dull. It's incredible that we're even related. I'm going to my boyfriend's house. Not that you would understand. You obviously wouldn't have one."

"Congratulations. Would you like a medal for your incredible accomplishment?" Lily replied venomously, her intense glaring at inanimate objects giving away the fact that she was close to giving her sister a concussion.

Petunia looked at Lily patronizingly, sighed, muttered a few insults and, thankfully, she said no more. Leaving the two of them in uncomfortable silence for the next 45 minutes. Until the silence was broken by Petunia, "Okay. We're here. Hooray. Yay. Huzzah. Please get out of my car." Glaring, Lily hopped out of the car and grabbed the trunk. After closing the boot, her sister left immediately, leaving her sister behind, coughing due to the smell of petrol. Petunia was bid farewell by a raise of Lily's middle finger. She then looked around her, hoping that no one noticed her inappropriate display. "Stupid, stupid, Lily. What if there were kids?" She was getting distracted. "Focus. On. Trunk."

Being 30 minutes early was what nearly everyone tried to do, there was always a large crowd, so she stepped through the barrier, being sure to brace herself for the commotion ahead. Her prediction proved correct; there was, in fact, a commotion. She pushed through the crowd, heaving her trunk towards the trunk compartment, and then shoving it in there. She tried to find her friends, but to no avail, she settled with subtly squeezing her way toward the train doors where they would be entering, when the door opens, that is. She wanted her own compartment with her friends, and was not ready to let that opportunity of spending time with the few friends she had slip away like she did last year. When the doors opened she rushed in and found a nice compartment.

Knowing Lily's tendency to get a compartment near to the prefects' compartments, her friends managed to find her quickly. "Hi Lily," Alice, Lily's good friend and roommate greeted cheerily while she took the seat opposite her. "Hi Alice," Lily replied, attempting to return her friend's enthusiasm, as she enveloped her more petite friend in a hug. "How were your holidays?"

"Great, I visited France. My family was there, and they let Frank come along too," Alice said, an involuntary smile tugging at her lips at the mention of her boyfriend. Lily wished she could have a relationship like Alice's; it was one of those scripted, fairy-tale like romances. They had been together for two years, since Frank confessed his feelings for her. "Lily, are you okay? You spaced out for a moment there."

"Oh, yeah. Just tired. Tired. Very tired. Well, any idea where Kyra and Loren are?" Lily enquired. As if on queue, the two of them walked in to the cabin mere seconds later. "I have an owl now," Kyra said excitedly while Loren took the seat next to her and watched Anna's excitement with an amused look. The group had grown to appreciate Loren's demeanor. Lily had grown fond of his enigmatic ways. They understood each other to a certain extent. He, too, was a muggle born. Occasionally they sat together in silence; both of them lost in contemplation. She confided in him. She didn't need to tell him anything half the time. He read her like a book. He read everyone. It was amazing, actually.

"Should you be going to the head's compartment yet?" Kyra asked, shocking Lily out of her train of thoughts.

"Ah! Oh, what, oh, okay, yes. Thanks," Lily said, as she stood up, smiling nervously at her friend.

Making her way over to the prefect's compartment, Lily looked around the train. She remembered vividly the first time she set foot onto the train. She was best friends with Snape at that time. She sometimes did miss being friends with him. She did not foresee the end of their friendship, maybe she just refused to. But she never saw it coming. Everything was unprecedented, ever since she had stepped into Hogwarts, and yet she survived. She reckoned she'd be able to survive one more year. Snapping out of her somewhat depressing daydream, she found herself at the door of the Prefects' Compartment. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

"Hello," a deep voice sounded from behind her.

She nearly jumped in shock as she turned around to face the culprit and scare him with her mediocre karate stance.

Well, maybe the prospect of a martial arts battle with her really wasn't that scary, as the person to whom she was aiming the attack at solely raised his eyebrow. Looking at his face, a look of shock graced her countenance for a split second, but was soon replaced by a small smile. "You know that this is the prefects' compartment, don't you, Potter?" She laughed as she pointed at the sign that said: "PREFECTS' COMPARTMENT".

"What? You think I'm not prefect material? I'm shocked."

"And you think you are? I firmly believe that I have more right to be shocked than you do."

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But Dumbledore seemed to think so. He thought I was Head Boy material, in fact."

It was only then when Lily had noticed the Badge he was wearing. "Y-you?! What in the nam-" she stammered. She looked down at the ground, and then back up. How the world chose to throw strange happenings at her day after day. She had learned to believe the unbelievable, expect the unexpected, and other similar clichees, but she couldn't understand this. Not yet, at least.

So, deciding to avoid the conversation she knew they'd eventually have anyways, she started planning the speech with him.

Soon, the prefects, new and old, started filing in to the compartments. When all of them had arrived, she began to adress the group.

"Welcome, I know that you'd all probably like to return to your friends soon- um- so, yeah we'll try to keep this meeting short. Prefects, if you were here last year, you'd be familiar with the duties and responsibilities that you have, but for those who weren't, basically; you are required to patrol the school at night- the schedules will be given out later, in the event of an inability to be on patrol, you must get another prefect to do it in your place, you're also required to show the first years to their dorms today and assist teachers in controlling the cohort in events of emergency, you may be required to help set up for school events. You are allowed to dock points, just not from other prefects.. um.. I think that's it," she finished, smiling warmly at the bewildered bunch of prefects.

"It's okay, she confuses everyone," Potter said, earning him a glare from Lily.

"All you have to do is show first years to their common rooms, patrol the corridors at night, help teachers when they ask, help prepare for big events and you can take away points from everyone but people of authority," he said, smiling at the prefects, who now looked startlingly less confused.

"If you can't patrol, tell another prefect to do it for you, here are the schedules." Lily added nervously, passing around pieces of parchment. "This piece of parchment also contains information you'll probably need, so, yeah, don't lose it."

"You can go now," Potter said, and almost immediately, the people started swarming out of the room. He waved at his friend, Remus, as he left.

"Well, thanks, sometimes i do get carried away with words and people don't understand me anymore, wh-"

"Don't mention it," he laughed.

"Rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"It happens," Lily said with an anxious smile.

"I've noticed," he replied smoothly. "You know, I would wink, but unfortunately, I don't know how to."

"Work on it then," she chuckled.

"Will do. Have a good train ride, Evans," he said as he walked backwards towards the door. At the sight of his half-smirk she took back her earlier confidence. No, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive another year.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I apopogise profusely for the delay in between chapters. Truth is, I have no excuse and I permit you to throw fruit at me over the internet. Oh well. **

**Well. Please review or favourite or anything, it'll mean a lot. Thank you for reading!**

"Explain to me why I wasn't warned?" Lily walked into the compartment glaring.

"Pay up," Loren said Alice. Grudgingly, she handed Kyra and Loren a few sickles each.

"What kind of friends do I have, betting on my- what were you betting on?"

"Alice bet that you'd be composed. We bet angst." Loren replied.

"Of course you did, you self-righteous twats," she said jokingly.

The rest of the group joined in their laughter. "But seriously, how did he get entrusted with a position with leadership in the first place?" Lily asked, genuinely intrigued. Alice and Kyra shrugged, and Loren simply stated, "I suspect bribery." The laughter resumed as Loren, in between chuckles, tried to inform them that he, in fact, was being honest.

Loren left the compartment to search for the "elusive" snack cart. Alice expressed her worries about NEWTs, the worries that Lily shared. It was easy to be overly paranoid over the examination that their entire school life seemed to be built around.

"Don't worry too much about it. It can't be that difficult- well, other than potions. That is difficult." Kyra said, causing the other two girls to roll their eyes. The overly-intelligent Ravenclaw who was often perceived as insane often drifted between moods and demeanors. After a while they all got used to it. It was Loren, a fellow overly-intelligent Ravenclaw, who had introduced her to their "cult-like posse", as he puts it. After witnessing Kyra's famed philosophical rant in the common room- what everyone else described as "Kyra's descent to madness", he thought she and the group would get along swimmingly. He was right, though. He was right most of the time, his self-righteousness stemmed not from arrogance but from ability.

They continued talking about NEWTs, and after fifteen minutes the conversation had become about rare species of fish. "Looks like we'll be arriving in 3 hours." Kyra observed as she peered out of the window. "Is Loren on another quest to get a snack, I swear, it's like the snack cart runs away from him," Alice said. "Every train ride," she added.

Another 10 minutes of completely unproductive conversation passed and Alice went to find Frank. Kyra took out her book. Another ten minutes passed before Loren returned with a single pack of every flavor jelly beans and a disturbed look. He took a seat next to Kyra and began eating the beans whilst staring blankly in space. He spat one out and his face contorted in disgust. Looking at Lily's puzzled expression; he said "What? I enjoy the suspense." Much to Lily's amusement, he continued paying no attention to the flavor of the beans he consumed.

_And the cabin falls into silence. _

"Legolas." Kyra said.

_Not quite._

Loren looked amused. Lily looked confused. Kyra looked up and clarified: "My owl's called Legolas."

"Surely it can't be _that_ fabulous." Loren said.

"Yes. It is." Kyra said defiantly as she turned a page.

Lily rolled her eyes at them for what seemed like the millionth time. "I want Alice back here, she speaks words I comprehend", she said. "Read Lord of The Rings," Loren and Kyra said in unison. Kyra and Loren traded a few pieces of paper.

"I've never actually asked, what is contained in the papers you trade all the time?"

"Recommendations." Loren said passively.

"Books, films, music- whatnot." Kyra added.

"We have similar tastes"

"Hmph." Lily said. It was always hard to catch up with those two, with all their in-jokes and references. Loren and Kyra were too busy looking through their extensive lists of recommendations to react to Lily's angst. Lily left to patrol the corridors. Her patrol was thankfully and unprecedentedly uneventful, with a distinctive lack of villainous deeds taking place. "Huh."

She returned to the cabin to find Kyra and Loren arguing over god knows what, and she decided that she probably didn't want to know.

Alice and Frank walked into the cabin. "Thank the lord!" Lily exclaimed, at which point everyone pointedly looked at Kyra and Loren, who in turn sighed. "Well, I invited Frank," Alice said excitedly. They sat down next to Lily and Frank put his arm around Alice. They began describing to Lily their holiday. Lily complained about her holiday. Lily always enjoyed conversing with Frank and Alice. They both were so sweet and interesting. Their happiness was almost infectious. Loren and Kyra finally joined in at one point and before anyone knew it, the train had come to a halt.

"Carriages. Finally. Love the carriages." Alice said.

"Me too." Frank said as they set off for a carriage; hand in hand- Kyra and Loren close behind, still arguing.

"Great. Refer to me as Lily third wheel from now on," Lily drawled as they boarded the carriage.

"That's not right." Loren said. "Alice and Frank are the only ones here who are dating." Kyra nodded in agreement.

Lily laughed. Kyra and Loren glared. Alice giggled. Frank raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh well, at least they've stopped arguing." Frank commented. Kyra and Loren were still glaring. Admirable determination, Lily thought. "Have any of you seen the first years? Quiet bunch."

"Give them time," Kyra commented. The group laughed. The carriage stopped. _Finally, _Lily thought. The large castle towered with an air of majesty and familiarity. The first years must be scared. And impressed. And scared. She missed the castle and she missed the magic while she was gone.

She smiled to herself as she and the group entered the great hall. Loren and Kyra went to sit with their house. Alice, Lily and Frank went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorting. I love the sorting" Frank said. "Don't we all? Well, other than the first years."

James Potter walked behind and tried unsuccessfully to wink at Lily, as his cronies laughed. Lily shook her head. "Not even close?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Still can't believe he has a position of leadership." Lily said. The group laughed, at then paid attention to the front McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a stool. The sorting hat then sang. It was a hat of many talents. Soon enough, the sorting began.

_"Marisol Abbey" Marisol Abbey was shaking at this point. "RAVENCLAW!"_

"Marisol looked so nervous" Alice said.

"As she should be," Lily laughed. "Loren and Kyra are probably scrutinizing her from afar- psychoanalysis and all."

_"David Brooke"_

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"Oh the pity I feel for those sorted anywhere with those two," Frank said.

_Name _

_House_

_Name_

_House._

_It continued._

_"Lorcan Solari" _

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"His name sounded, I don't know, Slytherin-like." Frank said. Alice laughed.

The senior Gryffindors smiled at the first years sorted into their house. Until finally, the speeches were concluded and it was time to eat. The food was also one of Lily's favourite parts of Hogwarts. Especially the dessert, she _really_ loved chocolate.

The feast soon came to an end. The food on the tables vanished. People were trying to hide the food they had smuggled. It was time for the houses to be led back to the common rooms. She stood up and before she could say anything, James began instructing the first years. _Huh. Strange. Well, at least I don't have to say much. _They led the house to Gryffindor tower, giving warnings about the moving staircases as they went along.

"Leo Rex."

The portrait opened to reveal the common room. She was engulfed with the familiar warmth she loved. The beautiful fireplace, the comfortable sofas, _everything_. Oh, she missed this. "This is your common room," she said, gesturing to the year ones. "This is a place where Gryffindors can socialise with one another, do homework or just relax. It can sometimes get a bit loud, though." She said, staring pointedly at James and Sirius. "You'll always be welcome in the Common Room. And do remember that if you need help or advice, you can feel free to approach me, Remus or James. Girls, your dorms are up there and guys yours are there," she says as she gestures towards the aforementioned areas.

As soon as the year ones all scurried off, James turns to her, "First names now, huh?"

"No. It just would've sounded strange if I said "Remus or Potter"." She replied calmly.

"Fair enough."

She didn't reply as she went to her dorm room. She greeted Alice, changed, showered and immediately went to bed. She took in the comfort of the dorm she had so missed; the small-yet-extremely-soft beds, the colours that matched that of her hair, the ever present warmth, the cluttered bedside tables, and even the snores from one particular roommate.

She smiled involuntarily.

_Home, she thought._

_I'm back in the one fantasy that came true._


End file.
